This is an application for renewal of support to a 5-bed Clinical Research Center unit. 1. Thyroid Disease - The nature and variations in the long-acting thyroid stimulator are studied in patients with exophthalmos. 2. Peptic ulcer - The secretory abnormalities in patients with "dumping" syndrome are studied. 3. Diabetes - The metabolism of insulin and its role in pathogenesis of diabetes. 4. Hematology - Effect of carbamylation of red cells in sickle cell disease. 5. Clinical Pharmacology - Studies on drug absorption, pharmacokinetics (antacids, diphenyldantoin, amphetamines, digoxin). 6. Metabolism - Osteoporosis -- Effect of fluorides on bone kinetics. 7. Oncology - Phase I studies on new cancer chemotherapeutic agents. 8. Gastroenterology - Drug absorption studies. Intestinal function in inflammatory bowel disease. 9. Endocrinology - Growth hormone in growth retardation and acromegaly. 10. Computer Medicine - Computerization of patient record. 11. Neurology - Serotonin in migraine headaches.